The present invention relates to an electronic component, and more particularly to an electronic component to be mounted on a circuit board of an electronic appliance.
In recent years, in the field of electronic appliances, a great emphasis is placed on manufacturing products with environmental considerations.
For example, there have been movements for increasing the resource recycling rate by using recyclable materials not containing harmful substances such as lead and cadmium, and such movements have been promoted through the Ristriction of Hazardous Substances (RoHS) directive and the End of Life Vehicles (ELV) directive.
Lead-free solders containing no lead have been developed as substitutions for conventional lead solders, and it has been promoted to use lead-free solders instead of lead solders.
In the semiconductor field, since semiconductor components of new materials such as GaN and SiC are capable of operating with higher efficiencies or under higher temperatures as compared with conventional components, development of techniques related to semiconductor components of materials such as GaN and SiC has been expected to bring forth techniques that can lead to energy conservation.